


Adrien Attack Squad

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Never underestimate a model's fans. That's a lesson Lila will never forget after Adrien's fans attack her on social media
Comments: 46
Kudos: 607





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the usernames are FAKE! Do not go after the accounts, if they are real, they don't know anything about this fic and I didn't know they were real.  
> Big thank you to everyone in who allowed me to use and alter their username in our discord!

Jesse eagerly searched for the newest photoshoot of Adrien Agreste, the hottest and cutest male in all of Paris! They pulled up the photos and stopped, staring at the girl who had her hands on Adrien’s chest. They clicked through a few other photos from the shoot, and in all of them she was there. ‘Ew.’ Jesse thought as they looked at the girl. Then, Jesse noticed something was off in the photos. ‘Adrien looks so uncomfortable in the photo where that leech is hanging off of him, my poor baby!’ Jesse decided to share their thoughts to the world, so they opened their social media account.

**doubletrouble**

Have you seen  @OfficalAdrienAgreste newest photoshoot? There’s this leech that’s hanging off of him and making our baby uncomfortable! +5 photos

Replies:

**The Eldest**

Oh, our poor baby!

**Zylo the Shady**

Why did  @GabrielBrand approve of this? Gabriel must be losing his touch.

**The Queen has arrived**

Must be? Try lost it a while ago. His wife probably made the designs.

**Adrien_Agreste_Fan**

Poor Adrien, having to deal with that nasty thing. I mean, look at her! She has sausages for hair, LOL!

**Username9596**

Hold up, she looks familiar.

**crystallized**

BOYCOTT THE SKANK!!!

**Adopted_Gremlin**

That’s  @Lila Rossi , she goes to my school. She’ s been claiming, and I quote “Jagged Stone wrote a song about me! He did so as a thank you for saving his kitten!”

**Socks ‘N Sandels**

Seriously? Every Jagged Stone fan knows he has a crocodile. And you can easily look that up. Plus, he’s had Fang for 20 something years

**cristal**

ew, she makes him sound like a pedo

**Shoes**

EW! That’s Gabriel’s muse? Absolutely disgusting, who has a child as their muse?

**Best Child**

Didn’t the Ladyblogger interview her?

**Baby™**

Oh yeah. “Me AnD lAdYbUg ArE BeStIeS!!”

**Adrien_Agreste_Fan**

I can’t breathe!

**Mdoggo**

I’m not gonna buy anything from Gabriel if she models it. Heck, I might just stop buying from Gabriel in general.

**Angst Child**

Yo, apparently she’s helped Prince Ali with his “environmental charities” The only charities he’s done are for children. Ladyblog, get your facts straight!

**Respect Ye Elders!**

#CancelLilaRossi

Nathalie walked to Gabriel’s study, tablet clutched in her hands. She knocked on the doors and waited for Gabriel to invite her in.

“What is it Nathalie, I’m busy.”

She walked over to him. “It’s about Lila Rossi sir. Adrien’s fans are not happy about the two modeling together. Take a look about their comments.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and took the offered tablet. His eyebrows rose with every comment he read.

“Those are only a few people, Nathalie. There’s no reason to fire Lila to satisfy a few fans.”

That’s not all sir. There’s now an article online about Gabriel endorsing sexual harassment, and another one exposing Miss Rossi’s lies. People are wondering why Gabriel hired someone without a background check, and why you are calling a minor your muse.” Gabriel stared at Nathalie in shock after those statements. “People have even started a new hashtag called, CancelLilaRossi.” Gabriel furrowed his brows.

“Fire and cancel Miss Rossi’s contact as soon as possible, and send out a statement saying Gabriel does not condone any sort of harassment and that I have never called Miss Rossi my muse.”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people in our discord are very nice and are not like this in the discord.  
> Come join us, my nickname is Nyx! https://discord.gg/atGZBVK  
> Thank you all once again!
> 
> Kopy: The Queen has arrived  
> Mnoeln: The Eldest/Respect Ye Elders!  
> Mpuppy: Mdoggo  
> UN: Username9596/Baby  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright since two people asked for a follow, I decided to do one. And then realized I needed to write a third chapter for the classmates.
> 
> So here you go, Lila Rossi' mother finds out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the name Vera from the lovely people in my discord server, apparently it means truth in Italian, which is really ironic.

Vera Rossi strolled through the streets of Paris, unaware of a lot of the events that had transpired in the city. As she walked though, she saw and heard teenagers giggling at something on their phone.  
“Show us another one, show us another one!” A girl begged her friend. The other one must have obliged, as another round of giggling commenced. “That sausage haired tramp looks so much better like that.” The girls snickered before moving on.

‘Teenagers today can be so cruel.’ She thought as she made her way inside the embassy.

“How are you this morning Vera?” One of her coworkers cautiously asked.

Vera stops to chat. “I’m doing fine, how about you?” Her coworker cringes, but before any of them could respond, one of Vera’s higher ups came over.

He had a serious look on his face. “Vera, we need to speak with you immediately, it’s an emergency.” With that, she bids her coworker goodbye and follows him.

A large majority of Vera’s higher ups were waiting for her in a boardroom. “What’s going on?” She asked, taking a seat.

“It has come to our attention that you have been traveling out of the country when you were supposed to be in the country, working. Care to explain?” Vera stares, shocked.

“I haven’t been out of the country since I transferred here, where did you get this information?” 

The higher ups look at each, and start a hushed conversation, which quickly ends. “From your daughter, Lila Rossi.”  
“WHAT!!! Where on earth did you get that information!? And for your information, we couldn’t have been out of the country, not with all the akumas around! My daughter’s school was closed for months due to her principal being akumatized and only returned to normal a few weeks ago!” Vera exploded, and the higher ups looked at each other again, before looking back at her.

“Ma’am, none of the schools in Paris closed down due to akuma attacks. Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of them fairly quickly, the longest anyone’s been akumatized was for almost a full day, and that’s only because they were invisible” She loses steam at the statement, and the higher up pushes onward. “There’s several articles going around about your daughter, and according to them she’s been lying to a lot of people. Take a look.” A tablet is offered towards her, and she takes it, silently reading the words.  
“I, I don’t understand. My daughter has never even been to Achu, or met Jagged Stone. And when did she become a model?” She deflates, completely and utterly confused, her world shattered.

A few of the higher ups take pity on her, one gently taking the tablet out of her hands. “There were photos released yesterday, shouldn’t you have gotten something about that?” Then the tablet is handed back to her.

Gabriel’s Latest Muse and Model, What’s Going On Behind the Scenes?  The title reads, and underneath is a professionally taken picture of Lila and her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste. She starts to skim the article, her eyes widening in horror as Vera takes it in.

“They’re saying my bambina is sexually harassing Adrien Agreste? Why, she’s just being affectionate with her boyfriend?”

“Ma’am, Adrien Agreste has been, and still is a bachelor. It’s clear she’s lied to you about school closing, about Ladybug and Chat Noir, and about Adrien Agreste. We’ll still have to do an investigation, as protocol demands, but it’s plain to see that you had no idea about the claims of you being out of the country.”

**~**

Vera Rossi had no idea how long she sat there, or when her higher ups left, but when she finally snapped back, there was only one thing on her mind.

‘She is so grounded.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's classmates find out about Lila's lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter!

The class of Caline Bustier was in an uproar. 

It started when Ivan googled Lila’s name, in hopes to find more info about the charities she had worked with. What had popped up however, was #CancelLilaRossi. He did some research, and found the articles about Lila sexually harassing Adrien, how Gabriel allowed sexual harassment, how Gabriel Agreste and Lila Rossi might be in a relationship. Social media was even worse. People were harshly ripping apart Lila, her lies, and even Alya and the Ladyblog for believing her.

“I can’t believe Lila lied to us.” Rose tearfully said, her voice somewhat muffled by Juleka’s shirt.

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It was pretty obvious. I’M Ladybug’s best friend after all.”

“Yeah, right.” Marinette muttered underneath her breath.

Mylene turned to Alya. “How come you didn’t tell us Lila was lying?”

“How was I supposed to know Lila was a liar? It’s not my fault!” Alya snapped. “Besides, Max is the one with the brains!”

“I didn’t research what Lila said because I believed that you fact checked, Alya.”

“And besides, I told you multiple times that Lila was a liar, but did you believe me? Noo, because I’m just jealous.” Marinette said, drawing something in her sketchbook.

Alya sputtered for a moment and Marinette looked up, horrified.

“We all believed Lila cause of you, Alya. I still would be believing her if it wasn’t for Nath making me see the truth.”

Alya puffed up, ready to fight before deflating. “You guys are right, especially you Marinette. I should have never discarded what you were saying as jealousy. I’m sorry Marinette, I’ll work on that.”

The two girls hugged, and then the liar herself walked in.

“Hey everybody! You’ll never guess who I traveled with over the weekend!” Some of the class rolled their eyes, while others ignored her.

“Let me guess, Jagged Stone? Or was it Clara Nightingale? Maybe even Prince Ali?”

“It was Prince Ali, we traveled in his private jet. He wanted my help with one of his charities.” She bragged, and then the class snapped. 

“LIAR!” Alix yelled, and the class exploded, yelling and sobbing while Lila panicked.

“Wh-why are you calling me a liar?” She buried her face into her hands and pretended to sob. “Did Marinette say that? I guess she made good on her threat to take all of my friends.”

“Oh right Lie-la! Like Marinette could ever threaten someone.” Alya shoved her phone in the brunette’s face. “Everyone’s found out about you, and nothing you say will convince us otherwise.”

Lila’s face turned several colors, before a cruel smirk spread across her face. “It’s not my fault you all were stupid enough to believe me. I’ll just tell my mother you all bullied me, and that everyone at school hates me. She’ll pull me out and I’ll do school online.”

“Oh really?” Everyone turned towards the voice and Lila paled, because there, standing in the doorway, was a woman who looked similar to Lila.

“Ma-mama! Whatever you’ve heard, it’s all lies! They’re akumas!” Lila lied, trying to save herself.

“Oh? So you’re principal? My bosses are akumas? Everyone on the internet is an akuma!?” Lila scowled, before locking eyes on Marinette.

“This is all your fault! If you hadn’t just fallen in line, no of this wouldn’t have happened!” Lila screamed at her.

Adrien stood up and blocked Lila’s view of Marinette. “No Lila, none of this would have happened if you hadn’t lied.”

Mrs. Rossi took advantage of her daughter’s shock to inform her that “I’m pulling you out of Collège Françoise Dupont, and enrolling you in a military boarding school, hopefully that will straighten you up. And no electronics for a year.”

Lila snapped out of her shock. “You can’t do that to me!” She screeched and threw a tantrum, shrieking and yelling as her mother pulled her out of the classroom and out of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a little blah, I finished at like 2 in the morning and then later didn't know what else to write.


End file.
